Somebody like you
by lido-bunny
Summary: "When you have stolen the #1 spot to Japan's #1 heartbreaker. Uchiha Sasuke, better known as HIRO to his fans. You have asked for war." "well then I'll just have to accept that challenge"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fic, so tell me if you like it. ^_^**

Somebody like You

_Prologue_

(Sakura POV)

"_We are about to land so please fasten your seat belts"_

*sigh* 'Japan…It looks so beautiful, but still the same as it does last time I was here.'

I am Haruno Sakura, I am 16. I have pink hair and green hair. Yes, I am Japanese and currently in Japan, and staying here for the next two years. I was born here too, but moved to the United States when I was six years old because my dad was expanding his business there. I grew up the way my parents wanted me to grow up, well rounded. I danced ballet since I was three, and did a good job because of my flexibility and grace. I play piano and violin, I used to hate practicing everyday but nowadays I find it kind of…relaxing, but I don't play as much as I used to because, I just lost interest I guess. Even though I am well mannered, unlike other kids who grew up like I did, I love to have fun and know how to have fun. I love to explore things that interest me. But when it comes to the important things that I need to stay concentrated on I have to know my limits or I could be in big trouble.

I love music. I sing all the time, and listen to it almost non-stop. My favorite type is kpop. I really don't know what interest me, the music or the hot guys singing them. I know, I know, it's because of looks, but if it weren't for those looks you would never notice their talents or what they really are. Well I'm pretty sure all those pretty boys are jerks but for now, I'm just going to pretend that they're all perfect angels because they have talent. I guess you can say when it comes to finding a beautiful person for a boyfriend or girlfriend, I'll pass, because I've date a lot of gorgeous guys, but, they were either 1): loved daddy's money 2): conceited or 3): Only wanted to be with me because I made them look better. Disappointment right?-_-

_*Thank you for flying with us today and enjoy your stay here in Tokyo*_

If you're wondering why I have to stay here for the next two years, it's because of my love for Korean music that made my parents worry that I was losing my culture and should stay here for two years. I know crazy right? My Japanese is fine thank you very much. I know how to speak English, french and Chinese also, a little Korean wouldn't hurt. But no because my dad said so. So that leads me to where I am now.

"Hmmm, no one's here yet…-_-"

*gurrrrrrrgle*

"Great…. I'm hungry…" I needed to find an atm or something to get some cash. I see a vending machine with yummy snacks in it.

"Oh! There's one!" I walked to the atm and I got some cash and the quickly ran to the vending machine. 'hmmm…which should I get?' Someone was behind me waiting so I had to hurry. Then the worse thing I could not believe had just happened…the snack got stuck.

"Noooooo! Why do you have to be stuck at such a horrible time!" I frowned.

_*BANG*_

The snack fell and my frown flew back into a smile. I then turned to the stranger that has helped me out. WHAO! Gorgeous! He's the best Japanese guy I have ever seen. Black hair, coal dark eyes that you can get completely lost in, pale skin which is complimented by the hair. His face is just too beautiful to describe in words, just so beautiful.

"Thanks!^_^"

"Hn…"

O_o What a turn-off. What's his problem anyway? I didn't do anything wrong? I don't even know him! Who does he think he is? The king of England! You know what; he's not worth my time so I'm not going to even try. -_- But I'm not going to meet this douche anytime soon or later so why not try?

"Your Welcome" would have been nice," I said," but I see that you're too arrogant to say anything than I don't need to care." I turned and walked away.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He gave me an awkward look while i went on with my sarcasm

"So you do have manners?" I replied," but I'm sorry my mom told me not to talk to strangers so good day." With that said and done I left.

**If you like it review it please! ^_^**

**Chapter 1 would be posted up soon...as soon as i figure how to work this site out..heh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKOKOK! So i got Chapter 1 up! **

**Hehe! I'm so excited for this^_^!**

**Enjoy!**

Somebody like you

Chapter 1

_(Sakura POV)_

I walked around a bit until I heard someone calling my name.

"SAKURA!"

I turned to see who it was, I saw a girl with short black hair tall and skinny, it was my cousin Tami. I smiled and wave.

"Tami-oneechan!" I yelled

"Saku-oneechan!" I then got very excited whe I saw a little girl with blonde curly locks and brown eyes running towards me.

"Komi-chan!" I gave her a big hug! ^_^ I love her so much. They are the siblings I never had because, I don't have any...I'm an only child.

I then gave Tami a hug. Then turned to look for my aunt and notice she wasn't around.

"Where's Auntie Tsunade?" I asked.

"Mama went to the ladies room she'll be back no worries." Said Komi.

"Sakura." I turned to look who was calling my name and came to see the one and only…

"Auntie Tsuande!" ^_^ I gave her a hug so tight that maybe she probably couldn't breathe.

"Sakura, you've grown up so beautifully since the last time I've seen you." I smile at the compliment and followed her to get the rest of my luggage. Right when I grabbed the luggage I heard a familiar voice.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I looked at the familiar voice to only see my cousin Sai.

"Sai-kun!" I ran to give him a hug and his face stays shock. It made me chuckle a bit.

"S-Sakura?" he stuttered out, " what are you doing here in Japan?"

"Silly oni-chan, Saku-onee-chan is staying with us now!" Komi explained with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look. She's such a cutie!^_^

"Cool how long?" He asked.

"….two years…"

"Oh that long huh?" *sigh*

"By the way sweetheart," Tsunade asked Sai," What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Taiwan for a concert?"

"Wait! Concert? You're singing now? O_O And didn't tell me?" I asked. "You danced most of your life!"

"Yeah I am…actually I'm just in a boy band that's all," I chuckled and he got annoyed then turned his direction to his mom. "We were supposed to be in Taiwan but blondy here got sick..." He pointed his thumb to the blond guy behind him jumping around yelling at some guy.

"He doesn't look sick?" I asked. The blonde boy then saw something and stopped his childish antics.

"Tami-san!" He yelled. He then ran towards her. Tami just sighed." What about that date huh?" He was totally not sick.

"I already told you Naruto, I don't date younger guys, and last time I checked you're younger than me so please stay away from me." Then Tami walked off leaving the blonde boy frown. Then something else caught his eyes, he walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

"Who are you?" he tilted his head slightly and gave me an awkward look at the same time. Then his whole look changed in an instant. It now looked like he had an idea…you know, that look people get when they have a light bulb lighting above their head…yeah that one…" OH! I know who you are now!"

I then gave him an awkward look. "…you do?" I asked. O_o

"Of course I do! You're Sai's girlfriend!" he asked.

O_O What. The. Hell. _

_*BONK*_

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU DOBE!" I yelled. My language could have been worse but my aunt and my little cousin was here…I had to keep it appropriate. "I AM HIS FREAKIN' COUSIN!

"I'm sorry…I didn't know I was just thinking on the top of my head…" he replied rubbing his head.

"Obviously…." I muttered.

"I'm Uzamaki, Naruto by the way. I am in the same boy band as Sai, Kira. You probably heard of us. We're pretty popular you know." I gave him a dumbfounded look. Then his face turned into a hurt one. "Wait…your telling me you have never heard of us before?" I nodded. Then another boy came up to me. He had long brunette hair that was beautiful. Oddly, he had no pupils but it made him look unique.

"Hello there," He said with a sweet smile," I am Hyuuga, Neji. May I ask what your name is?"

This guy is very nice and well manner, I kind of make me feel flattered. "I am Haruno, Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san." I blushed a bit and smiled back. "Let me introduce the rest of the band since you probably don't know any of them. The one over there sitting down with the ponytail is Nara, Shikamaru, he doesn't seem like he's good for anything but you'll be wrong once you see him dance." 'Interesting' and the other one over there looking like he doesn't want to be here is our leader, Uchiha Sasuke." His face turned to my direction, and thats when it hit me... 'It's the jerk!" _

**So how was it?**

**Do you like it? yes? no? Review it then!**

**Pretty Please! For me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I got Chapter 2 up!**

**Enjoy! **

Somebody Like You

Chapter 2

(Sasuke POV)

"Yo teme!...Teme!...Teeeeeme! WAAAAKE UUUUP!….TEME! WA-"

_*BONK*_

"Gosh don't you ever shut up dope?" I turned to glare at the idiot who decided to wake me up.

"You know you should be grateful I wok you up. Besides we just landed!"

'baka'..We walked about out the airline gates, thankfully all the fans are gone by now and the paparazzi got tired of waiting. They go crazy every time I walk in and out of places.

"Hey teme!"

"What do you want now Naruto?"

"Can you get me a snack in that vending machine?"

"Why can't you go get it yourself?"

"I'm sick remember?" '…liar…' "Please teeeeme!"

"As long if it shuts you up." I walked away from the idiot, and towards an occupied girl with pink hair. "Great. Just what I needed…why did I even come?" My thoughts were then interrupted when I heard the pink girl yelling about something.

"Noooooo! Why do you have to be stuck at such a horrible time!" she whined.

_*sigh*_ 'how annoying' _*BANG*_

She then reached for her snack and turned tom me, you can see amazement in her emerald eyes. They were very beautiful; it complimented her hair, which was oddly pink but very unique. She was pretty much beautiful too….3….2….1…'WAIT! What am I saying? She's just another girl like the rest! Nothing special'

"Thanks! ^_^" she said.

"Hn." I walked towards the vending machine avoiding her because she's just going to start asking question and get all clingy. ' I should have let Naruto get his own snack…'

"You're Welcome" would have been nice," she said," but I see that you're too arrogant to say anything than I don't need to care." She then turned and walked away. I was a bit shocked… 'Why didn't she…? Doesn't she know who I am?'

"Excuse me?" I replied. 'Why didn't she do what the others do when they meet me?'

"So you do have manners?" she replied sarcastically," but I'm sorry my mom told me not to talk to strangers so good day." With that said and done she left. I was going to say more but nothing came out. 'What is wrong with me today?"

I then wandered off to find the rest of the guys. When I did Sai was talking to his mom. I see her once in a while; my parents are close with her. 'What was she doing here?'

Naruto then suddenly jumped in front of me, "Teme did you get my snack?" I didn't reply back because I forgot all about the snack. "You didn't get it?" he whined.

"…hn…"

"Why not?"

I closed my eyes and ignored him for a while 'what a pain in the ass' then I noticed he stopped yelling at me. I opened my eyes to see that he was walking his way toward Tami, Sai's older sister. Every time she's around Naruto always asking her out, but the results always stayed the same. 'baka.'

"I already told you Naruto, I don't date younger guys, and last time I checked you're younger than me so please stay away from me." Then Tami walked off leaving him frowning. 'He should have seen that one coming.' _*sigh*_ Then his whole look changed, he then ran to a girl '….wait…it can't be her…..but it is….she has pink hair…what is she doing here?' _*BONK* _I then saw Naruto rubbing his head. '…what did he do this time?...'

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU DOBE!" she yelled. Her face was really red now. "I AM HIS FREAKIN' COUSIN!

'Oh that explains it, well not the fact that her hair was pink but it explains why she was here.'

_*sigh* _I'm still tired from that plane ride. 'What time is it?' I looked around to see if there was clock or anything so I can see the time was. I turned back to the direction that the others were to only see that the pink headed girl has figured out that I was here the whole time…and wasn't happy about it.

(Sakura POV)

"Mr. Arrogant is you leader? How sad? I said. I was glaring at him. I wasn't supposed to meet the jerk again! So why is he here!

"Hn" That's all he said, then he smirked. That smirk…grrrrrrr…..I hate it ! 'Is he mocking me?'

"Did you two meet already?" Neji asked

"Something like that." The jerk replied, with that smirk still on his face. Gosh I he keeps it up I minus well punch that smirk off along with that pretty face of his!

"What are you staring at?" I crossed my arms together glaring at him.

"Pink." he replied. 'Dude doesn't talk much.'

"What about pink?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you dye your hair pink out of all the colors in the world?"

For some odd reason, I got really mad.

"This is my natural hair color for your information! If you have a problem with that then why don't you climb up mountain then jump off because there's nothing in this world that can make me change the color of my hair!"

Then all of the sudden Naruto fell to the floor holding his stomach from laughter, while the others try to stop laughter from coming out but was very unsuccessful.

"What?" I asked confusingly, not getting why it's so funny. o_O

"You're like the first girl to ever insult teme like that before! Haha!" Naruto said wiping a teat off from underneath his eye.

"Oh!" There was really nothing else to reply but I was glad. It's about someone punched him in the face….mentally. I turned to look back at "what's his face" to only see that he was angered by the comment. It humored me so I stuck my tongue out at him just to piss him off a little bit more, I turned to Auntie Tsunade.

"Let's get out of here before Mr. Arrogant blows up the airport with his head." Then I turned to smile at everyone. "It was nice meeting you all!" And then we headed out to the exit.

'Maybe Japan would be more exciting if I just give it a chance…'

**So what did you guys think?**

**well my point of the story hasnt came up yet but it is soon!**

**but right now i'm working on chapter 3! it's almost finish and will be posted ASAP!**

**kk! ^_^**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! **

**i have exams all week so i get a 1/2 day of school so that leaves nothing to do...well except practice, but i still end up with a lot of time so i've been updating! so here's Chapter 3! ENJOY! ^_^**

Somebody Like You

Chapter 3

_(Itachi POV)_

"Uchiha-sama, we have a problem."

I looked up to see my assistant with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, hello Takeru, what might be the problem?"

"Umm…well…one of the members of the new band that is supposed to debut in three weeks has a very severe injury, so she'll have to be out for the next two months. What should we do?"

"Hmm, that is a problem Takeru. The band is Yume right?" Takeru nodded. "Which member is it?" Takeru then took out a file and handed to me. I opened up the file to see a picture of a red-headed girl.

"Natsuki Karin, 18, and has been a trainee for Uchiha Entertainment for five years now."

"Is Natsuki-san in the building at the moment?" I looked back up to Takeru giving him a questioning look. Takeru than nodded again. "Bring her up, I need to give her the bad news, in the mean time have someone scout one of the trainees so we can have a replacement for Natsuki-san."

"Yes Uchiha-sama."

_**A few minutes later**_…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BEING REPLACED!" shouted the red-headed girl. '*sigh* this is going to take a while.' "I've been a trainee for five years you can't just replace me!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki-san-" "-Please just call me Karin." "Karin-san, I'm sorry but with your foot in a really bad condition I can't let you debut in three weeks. Besides you would need physical therapy to bounce back into shape."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Karin-san. You'll still be a trainee when you recover, if we see improvements then we'll definitely let you be in the next group ok?" She nodded. "Ok now. Takeru!"

"Yes Uchiha-sama!"

"Please escort Karin-san home." Takeru nodded and left with Karin.

As soon as they both left I called someone on my cell phone.

"Hey Hun. How was your day?…That's good, I'll come over in a bit ok….yeah love you too, see you later."

_(Sakura POV)_

I love Auntie Tsunade's house…well mansion…it was very beautiful. Even though this isn't my first time here I'm always amazed to be here. My favorite place here is the music room; if you look out from the window in that room it has the most beautiful view, the garden. My other favorite place to be.^_^

Auntie Tsunade is a very successful women, she is the top doctor in Japan so she is very well respected by others. It must run in her genes, success, because all of her children are very successful. Tami-oneechan is a cellist. My heart melts every time I hear her play her cello, it's just so beautiful. Tami-oneechan has become very famous because of that, which makes me very proud of her. ^_^. Komi-chan is a model. Of course with that adorable face of her she's perfect for it, plus her natural curly blonde locks makes her a triple threat. And Sai-kun, apparently is very very popular. When we drove by the city area, there were posters of him and his band mate everywhere! I'm glad to have them as family!

"Sakura-oneechan, are you coming in?" I looked to Komi-chan and smiled.

"Yes I am, don't worry."

"Sakura I'll have one of my butlers carry your stuff to your room." said Auntie Tsuande.

"NO! you don't have to I can carry them-" "It's ok Sakura-chan," I looked to Tami, "Let's go to the music room, I wrote a new song that I'm going to perform and I want you to hear it."

I suddenly got excited and nodded. I was going to say something until Tami's phone started to ring.

"Hello." Tami's neutral face then turned into a happy one."It was good we just picked up Sakura-chan, yeah…oh! Ok! I love you! Bye!"

'I love you?' My lips then turned into a devious smirk.."sooo….." I looked away then turned back to Tami's direction leaning forward to her."...who's the lucky guy?"

Tami giggled. "Don't worry, you'll meet him a bit so come one let's go.

_**After the cello playing…**_

"Wow! That was so beautiful Tami-oneechan".

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you're the only one who actually see my true potential, you and-"_*knock knock*_ "Tami-sama you have a guest" Tami then got up and followed the butler. "I'll be right back Sakura-chan^_^." I nodded.

I then walked towards the piano, touching a key. _*ding* _'maybe I can play for a while and work on my song.'

…

_There's no need for words,  
Deep inside of my eyes it's clear and full  
Of my feelings towards you  
Would you give me your heart, that was whisperingly hid  
Hold my hands  
I will never let you go  
I will wait for you, and only you_

_When I fall  
It was love at first sight (Love at first sight)  
Cuz when I fall  
I already fell in love (Fallen in love)  
It feels as if the time has stopped  
It's as if I'm on top of the world  
I'm falling in love with u (oh~oh~oh~ oh~oh~oh~)_

_At your smiles, I dream  
I don't ever want to wake up from the sweet happiness  
I'm happy with the sweetness,  
So I don't want to wake up.  
Can you feel it?  
Please accept my heart.  
I wanna call u ma boo~ ma boo~  
Could you give me your heart? (Could you give me your heart)  
I'll always treasure it (Oh~)  
I will wait for you, and only you_

_When I fall  
It was love at first sight (Love at first sight)  
Cuz when I fall  
I already fell in love (Fallen in love)  
It feels as if the time has stopped  
It's as if I'm on top of the world  
I'm falling in love with u (oh~oh~oh~ oh~oh~oh~)_

_Within my dark heart  
You became my light.  
My heart that was once cold  
You've warmed it up.  
Accept my love that has coated the world white  
I love you, I will promise you  
That anyone else won't do, don't like anyone else._

_When I fall  
It was love at first sight (Love at first sight)  
Cuz when I fall  
I already fell in love (Fallen in love)  
It feels as if the time has stopped  
It's as if I'm on top of the world  
I'm falling in love with u (oh~oh~oh~ oh~oh~oh~)_

_*Clap clap clap*_

I turned to look where the clapping were coming from. By the door way stood Tami and a man taller than her with a ponytail. 'He looks very familiar?' O_O

"Umm….how long have you guys been standing there?" I asked.

"Sakura-chan! That was beautiful! Did you wrote that?" Tami said. 'long enough I guess…'

"Yes Tami-oneechan, I did!" ^_^

"So this is the "Sakura-chan" I've been hearing about?"

"Yes this is," Tami said," This is Uchiha, Itachi," 'Uchiha…Uchiha….where' have I heard that before?' "My fiancé, but it's still kind of a secret so please don't tell anyone." Tami got her hands into praying position and all I could do was giggle.

"Of course I will silly! Haha!" I then turned to Uchiha-san," It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san."

He smiled, "As for you also, but please call me Itachi." I nodded and smiled back. ^_^. "You have an amazing voice by the way."

"Thank you Uch- I mean Itachi-san, I've been singing for a while now and I love it." ^_^

"Really?" I have a question for you; do you have any dancing skills or performing experience?"

"Yeah of course I've been dancing ballet since I was three years old and was one of the best in my group because of my flexibility and grace. I performed many times before also, not just from ballet but from piano and violin recitals. Why'd you ask?"

"Very interesting." I gave him an awkward look." Sakura-san, would you like to become one of Japan's top idol in three weeks?"

O_O…..what?...

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked.

"Sakura-san, I own Japan's best entertainment company and also CEO. We are in need a replacement and you have an amazing voice that we really can't find. It would be an honor to have you in our new group we have. How about it?

"…I don't know what to say…" I'm kind of speechless...this is big….for me….i just got here to…

"Sakura-chan! You should take it! This is big, plus that it'll be a great experience for you because you're going to be here for a while."

I looked at Tami than back to Itachi-san. And gave them both a smile then I nodded.

"yes, I'll do it."

**So what did you guys think?**

**you like?**

**then review please ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

Somebody Like You

_(Sasuke POV)_

"Whats wrong with you?" I turned at the gray headed man and glared at him then stormed off. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Haha! You missed it, some girl just humiliated teme! Haha!"

"Shut up Naruto! The whole world doesn't have to know!" I was ready to beat the shit out of him.

"Was it that bad?" Kakashi asked.

"It was a had to be there moment Kakashi-san" Neji said.

'What the hell I just asked her a simple question. She didn't have to go overboard. What's her problem anyways?'

"You should have saw your face teme, it was priceless!"

_*bonk*_

"Hn. Didn't I told you to shut up dope?"

"You're not my mother teme! Stop hitting me!"

Naruto's bickering kept on while I took out my phone to look at the time. '_8:30pm..._That's it?' Maybe I can finish sleeping. I pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears to ignore Naruto's loud mouth, and then fell asleep.

_(Sakura POV)_

"There you go Sakura-san, we're all set, and you are officially part of the Uchiha Entertainment! Welcome!"

"Thank You Takeru-san!" I smiled at him then turned to Itachi."And thank you too for offering!"

"No, thank you, if Tami didn't have a cousin like you I would be hopeless."

"Umm, Uchiha-sama, we have a meeting we need to attend to in half an hour." Said Takeru.

"Oh yes, almost forgot." He then turned to me," remember to come the headquarters tomorrow to meet your band members, and get settled with the music and dance, ok?" I nodded. He then went to Tami and gave her a peck on the cheek."Love you, I'll pick you up later." Tami then escorted Itachi and Takeru to the door.

_**The next day at Uchiha headquarters…***_

'WHAO….it's HUGE!' I stood in front of the big building. 'This is it.' As I walked into the building, I became amazed at how luxurious it looks.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san!" I turned to see Takeru walking towards my way.

"Hello Takeru-san." ^_^

"Glad you made it, now follow me and I'll give you a little tour then we can meet you new band mates." I nodded and followed.

_**A few moments later…***_

I was still too amazed by everything I just saw. It's so big, bigger than you would expect it to be. There were so many things about this place that I don't even remember half of the place I just learned.

"And that concludes our tour, are you ready to meet your band mates?" I was still in amazement, "Sakura-san?...Sakura-san?" I looked up and nodded quickly. Takeru then opened a door to the practice room 'looks more like a dance studio…'

There were four girls that were already in there. One had platinum blonde hair that was short and in a ponytail and had beautiful blue eyes. The one next to was a bit taller and had brunette hair that was pulled up into two buns. The other one was blushing a bit, but she her hair color was indigo and her eyes…were very familiar…The next girl had red hair and red eyes to match; she was about the same height as the blonde girl but looked a bit shorter because she had a cast on her foot.

"Natsuki-san? What are you doing here?" Takeru looked a bit surprised to see her.

"I came here to see my replacement…" The red head then walked up to me, and observe me a little bit, then gave me a dirty look and gave her full attention to Takeru. "Hmph, just her? She's not even a trainee, so why is she suddenly in the group?"

"That's none of your concern." Takeru said. "Now please leave, you're not even supposed to be here."

As she walked out she glared at me again. 'What's her problem?' I then turned back to meet my new band mates.

"Hey, you must be Sakura," said the blonde," I'm Ino, and don't mind that red headed bitch, she's always like that!." I smiled. ^_^

"I'm Tenten, and I'm the leader of our group." Said the brunette. I then turned to the blushing indigo hair girl. "This is Hinata, she's very shy."

"Hi Hinata-san." ^_^ she blushed and smile back.

"Even though she's really shy she performs really well, so don't worry about her." Said Tenten. "So what's your specialty?"

"I sing, that's how I got here."

"Really, how good? Because we need a main vocalist." Said Ino.

"Ino, I think that's why she was chosen to be in our group." Said Tenten.

"You must be really good to just instantly come to this level without being a trainee." Said Ino.

"Yeah I agree with what she said." Said Tenten.

"Thanks you guys." I was starting to like them; they made me feel awkwardly comfortable even though they were constantly asking questions.

"So can you dance Sakura?" asked Ino, I nodded back.

"How long?" Tenten asked.

"Well I did ballet since I was three-""-THREE! THAT'S SO YOUNG!" "Yes I know, but I was one of the best, and I enjoyed it."

"Really? Have you ever done hip hop or any type of modern dancing?" Asked Tenten.

"Once, I was pretty good at that too, but it was just a onetime thing you know." I said.

"What was your specialty in dance that made you so good in ballet?" Ino asked.

"I have this incredible thing I do with my body, called flexibility." I said trying to make it sound more interesting.

"Wait show us something then! I want to seeeee!" Ino said excitedly.

"Umm sure…" I then brought my right leg back and put my hands over my head, grabbing my ankle then pulling it straight up in the air, making my legs into a standing split. I then let go and looked back the girls to only see their hanging mouths and wide eyes open. "So…you guys ok?"

"Sakura….that was-" Tenten was then cut off by Ino, "-AMAZING! Sakura you make me so jealous, I can't even do that… I can do a scorpion but that's it…"

I then giggled at their reaction; it was amusing because I haven't seen people so amazed at my flexibility for a long time.

"Come on Sakura let's teach you the dance for our big debut in 3 weeks!" Tenten said.

'Three weeks….' _*gulp*_ "That's going to be a lot of work than."

_**A couple of hours later…***_

"Wow you pick up on things very fast Sakura!" Said Ino."

"Uhhh…sure…" Even though I did pick it up fast, I was tired as hell, I haven't done this much work since…well forever…'I am really out of shape…"

"Well that's it for today pretty much so we'll see you tomorrow Sakura." said Tenten.

"Yeah see you guys." I grabbed my bags and waved to them before I walked out the room.

I closed the door behind me and looked down at my phone while turning back to the direction I came from.

_*BUMP*_

'Oww…what did I just bumped into…' I rubbed my head I looked up to see what I had bumped into. Or can I say 'who' I bumped into? 'What the hell was he doing here?'

**I want to thank those who read this i like it. It makes me very very very happy!**

**btw* the song from the last Chapter is called _'when i fall'_ by After School ...It's kpop so everything is going to be in korean... but it sound really nice so go listen to it whenever you can!**

**But please review! Thanks! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late...i had a lot going on from school and stuff like that...but i finally finished this chapter so i hope you guys like it! And thanks to those who reiewed! I'm so thankful for that!**

Some Like You

_(Sasuke POV)_

I was at Uchiha HQ. I was following Itachi somewhere because he needed to speak to me about something.

"How was Taiwan?" he asked.

"Hn."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

Itachi picked up his phone and checked the caller ID. "I got to take this.-HEY honey…"

"Hn." 'It's Tami...' Tami is Itachi's secret fiancée, no one knows but me…I accidently walked in on them one time and…never mind, I won't talk about it…

_*BUMP*_

I looked down at the person who just bumped into me, and recognized the pink hair. 'What is she doing here at a place like this?'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled.

"Hn. I can ask you the same thing." I gave her a smirk and decided to maybe mess with her. 'Payback'

"Hmph." She turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess…" I leaned down a little closer to her, she was shorter than I remember, "you're stalking me now?"

"WHAT!" Her jaw dropped and her face was clearly appalled. 'Jackpot.'

"Hmm…guess that's not it…Then you're obviously here to apologize?"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU!"

"Well I thought a girl like you would also have manners?" 'HA! I got you now!'

"I do! But when it comes to jerks like you, my respect is way low!"

"Really is that so then-"

"-Oh so I see that you two have met?" I turned to see a grinning Itachi walking toward us. "Sasuke, this is Haruno, Sakura. She is going to be debuting in that girl band that you're going to help co-produce with me." 'What. The. Hell.' "And Sakura-san this is Uchiha, Sasuke. My co-producer and my younger brother. Or maybe you might know him as Hiro."

"What happened to the red-head? And why didn't I get informed about this? And how is she starting on a band first? She hasn't even been a trainee, how could you just-"

"-I'm sorry Sakura-san, could you please excuse me and my dear brother for a moment." Itachi then took me a few steps away from her and went back to our little conversation,"she's a lot better than she looks plus that she has killer talent that all the trainees don't have so we need that to stay number one."

"I am the only person that can and will keep you number one. Besides she's annoying."

"Hello! I'm right here! I can still hear you from here!" I said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Wait…" Itachi stated. "Did you two already…meet?" I nodded, with my annoyed face still in place. "How?"

"Are you forgetting that maybe Sai is also her cousin too…?"

"Oh right. Wait, but that would've meant you meet eachother at the airport then, because is saw Tami right after she cam bacl from the airport…wait then why didn't she tell me she bumped into you guys, it would have save me so much more time."

"Hn." I shrugged not caring.

"Well either then that, she's staying in that band whether you like it or not. I made it final. Oh! And Sakura-san!" He turned towards the annoying pink haired girl, "there would be a photo shoot tomorrow then a sound recording afterwards." Then Itachi faced me giving me a devious smile 'this is not good'. "Sasuke would pick you up and take you there."

"WHAT!" I obviously wasn't the only one in shock. I turned to look at the annoying pink haired girl to only see that she was reflecting the same look I was giving her. "You can't be serious?"

"Well I have a meeting to attend so I'll see you both tomorrow. Have fun!" Before I can argue he was already on his way.

_(Sakura's POV)_

I was obviously not happy about it. Why was he always here to ruin her every chance of happiness? Stupid conceited jerk…..call me annoying…I am not annoying! I AM NOT ANNOYING!

"Are you done glaring at the wall or are u just going to stand there?" I turned to the jerk that interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmph." I was now glaring at him. Why does he make everything so complicated? Why?

"Hn. Annoying. Anyways meet me here at noon. Don't be late pinky." He then turned and walk away.

_**An hour later…**_

I walked into the mansion, still upset about what happened earlier.

"Sakura-chan!" I turned to see Tami walking my way. "How was your first day? Are your band mates nice? Did you enjoy it?

"It was funTami-oneechan, until that jerk came and ruined everything…."

"Oh…I see…you know Sakura-chan, Sasuke really isn't that bad of a guy. Sure he can be cold at times bu-"

"-at time? Please it's more like all the time!"

"Let me finish. He really is a nice guy. You have to understand where he's coming from. Sasuke is a very handsome guy and-"

"-is this going somewhere?"

"SAKURA!"

"Ok ok! Go on…"

"As I was saying, Sasuke is a handsome guy and rich, so people don't see him for what he is. They instantly become blinded by his looks and background and don't care to see how talented he really is. That's why he so cold around others that he's not so close to."

"…Oh…I didn't know."

"Exactly, so just give him some time…maybe eventually you too would get along, you guys have more in common then you guys think…"

"What? I don't think so…"

"Just wait and see…"

*Sigh* "I guess I can try to get along with him…BUT…if he keeps staying a jerk then I'm warning you I am not afraid to beat him until he's nothing but a walking raisin!"

"Sakura-chan…he's 6 foot 8….he's your only 5 foot 4…."

"I might be little but I am not weak!"

"*sigh* what are we going to do with you Sakura-chan?"

Ok so I'm going to focus on my new career. Nothing can get in the way. Nothing. Not even that conceited jerk. Even though I do have to get along with him…that's what I'm going to nickname him for the meantime…plus that, that's the nicest name I have for him in my vocabulary so… here I come.

**So what did you guys think? You like? **

**tell me what you think! leave me a review!**

**And thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
